A Weird world A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Donatello and April of "Rise of the TMNT" went through a dimensional warp caused by Leonardo's mystical sword. By All accounts it just led them to China Town, or did it REALLY?


**A Weird World**

A Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles crossover story

By Wouter Jaegers.

A flash of bright light and a 30 foot drop to their backsides was all the preparation Donatello and April O'Neil had as they suddenly found themselves in a back alley in front of a Dumpster. "Ow, April, remind me to kick Raph so hard that it'll knock his shell loose when we get back to the lair." the former grunted in frustration to his human companion as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." the girl replied as she put her glasses back on her nose again and straightening her skirt. The smells of the back alley were unmistakable "At least Leo's warp didn't send us to a weird dimension, we're in China Town judging from the smell." which was a relief, as China town wasn't too far from the Turtles' lair.

April rose to her feet, still angry at how things turned this way. Leonardo had made the biggest warp ever with his mystical sword, but when Donnie asked out loud where it could possibly lead to, Raph said "Well then, what's keeping you from investigating?" and without a warning and without giving Donnie a chance to get his armor or tech bo staff, shoved him in. Donnie in blind panic, reached out to the nearest thing he could grab which just happened to be April, pulling her with him. Yes, the other turtles would be in deep trouble once the two of them were back home.

Still, it could have been worse "At least we didn't get hurt from that 30 foot drop." The girl sighed, the soft shelled humanoid Turtle boy nodding in agreement but as he tried to stand up, a very sharp pain nearly made him pass out. As his eyes filled with tears he looked at his right leg, discovering that something was VERY wrong! "Uungh, ixnay on what you just said April!" he exclaimed with a sharp exhale and a sob.

Alarmed by that statement, the girl looked where Donnie was looking, and saw to her horror that his foot was facing completely backwards. "Haaah...I'm not into medical science but I'm pretty sure ..NNNGH... that my foot shouldn't point into the direction it is now..OOH!"

Hell no it shouldn't, that was a very nasty break, thinking quickly April got out her phone and dialed the number of Raphael, her feelings of anger being replaced by concern for her friend. The others needed to get into the turtle tank and retrieve them. But instead of hearing Raph's voice, there was only silence, not even a dial tone.

"A dead line, but that's impossible. you made this phone so it works with all the city's networks!" indeed, Donnie's phones were made to such a standard that they would always work, so why on the worst possible moment was there no signal at all? She tried it several times over but it was no use, leaving them no choice but to walk back home.

But when looking at the state of Donnie's foot, April knew that that wasn't an option either, the poor guy was in no condition to stand, let alone walk and the dead connection also made it that Donnie couldn't summon his flight pack. The both of them were at a loss, what could they possibly do?

Little did they know that their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed, from a nearby roof two hazel colored eyes were taking in the scene as it unfolded in front of her. Karai knew of the Turtles from other dimensions and the Turtle she saw there and his girl companion certainly weren't anybody she had met before. The poor guy had a significant injury and although the girl did her best to help out there was little she could do. Karai nodded to herself, those two needed help and she was going to provide it but before she could make a move, she saw that she wasn't the only one who noticed the castaways' arrival.

"I'm open to suggestions, as I have none myself." Donnie groaned in both pain and frustration. April agreed with his sentiment. "Well at least things won't get any worse." she replied with a tone of surrender but then the sound of somebody clearing his throat made the both of them look up.

"Sorry to be the bringer of bad tidings young lady but I disagree with that." a voice spoke up as four musclebound men stepped out of the shade. The one speaking walked over, shades on his face hiding his eyes. "This street belongs to the Purple dragons." before his mouth turned into an evil smile "Your wounded turtle boyfriend offers us an opportunity we shall readily exploit, it's payback time!"

"The Purple Dragons?" April exclaimed as the four heavily tattooed men slowly closed in on them. A brief vision of her high school tech club led by her child hood friend Kendra flashed before her eyes, they were so different from the purple Dragons she was familiar with. Could it be that Kendra's club was part of a larger collective gang using the Purple dragons' moniker? But as they came into view, their golden skin tone told her that that wasn't the case, these guys were Asian, probably Chinese.

"I start to get the feeling that Leo DID send us to a weird dimension after all!" Donnie exclaimed, April felt a pit in her stomach, Donnie was right, this China Town wasn't the China Town she was familiar with, this New York City wasn't the new York City she was born and raised in. So the Purple Dragons here were totally different from their counterparts from her own world. But one thing was certain, these Purple dragons were out for blood.

As they moved in closer Donnie started blabbering about not being sure what their daughter told them but that it was all a misunderstanding, April couldn't help but to hiss at him "That's NOT helping Donnie!"

It was then that a second gang member spoke up "Stop playing us for yesterday's fools pond scum! You can't defend yourself and we can finally settle the score!" at which the first joined in. "That's right, you and your brothers crossed our paths far too many times, so we raided a former Foot Clan storage and got our hands on some very interesting weapons!" before revealing a blaster, mechanized claws and a Laser whip. "We'll take great delight in de-shelling you! We'll leave your friend alive so she can tell your brothers that we've made an example of you!"

Karai's eyes went wide in shock, those were the weapons she brokered with the Kraang to update the Chrome dome foot soldiers. She had to think quickly, got out her phone and sent a text message to the turtles but then got an idea and sent out a second one to somebody else entirely.

"Don Vizisio will pay us a sheer fortune for your shell!" the motormouth Purple dragons leader continued. If he had the strength to do so, Donnie would have screamed at him to shut up but all the sound he managed to get from his lips was just an exhausted groan "Enough with the villain talk already, I'm hurting, get it over with!"

April then noticed some movement behind the Purple dragons, somebody was making their way on the ridge of the wall behind them. She saw a face appear from the shadows, a face of a girl. A girl who moved inhumanly slick and silent. As the girl noticed April, she placed her finger at her lips as if to shush her. April nodded at the girl, the cavalry had arrived but they needed a little more time.

"Are you kidding me Donnie, we're in an alternate reality version of our home town, facing a gang of some genuinely dangerous crooks who want to kill you for a reason we haven't even figured out just yet and you don't even put up a fight?" She spoke sternly, giving him a brief wink, which he returned straight away.

"Hey how do you expect me to fight like this?"

"I don't know YOU are the ninja. And a third rate Ninja at that, just like your brothers are!"

"And what do you mean with that?"

"You guys never fight against real opponents ever!"

"That's because we always HAVE to win our battles!"

"Inept that's what."

"Oh so you think we're inept eh?"

"Yeah you are! Fighting paper Foot Soldiers doesn't really make you a strong unit!"

Karai stifled a laugh as she heard the husband and wife exchange between the Turtle and the girl. There OBVIOUSLY was something there between those two which went beyond just being friends. Now if they could keep it up just a few more minutes, that would be all the others needed.

The purple dragons meanwhile were completely baffled at the scene as it unfolded in front of them "UGH!" Tsoi exclaimed "I don't know what's worse, being handed our asses in battle by them or being completely ignored!" At hearing that from his fellow gang member, something in Hun's mind suddenly clicked. "Wait a minute I get it now. This is all a distraction!" he began as he turned around, his eyes locking with Karai's, who laughed in reply telling him that it took him long enough.

April nodded at Donnie, their set up had worked, but as they got their first good look at the girl who arrived on the scene, the both of them couldn't help but to notice that she looked familiar. That slender body, that face, even the fact that she used red make up around her eyes, although in a different shape. There was no mistaking it; that girl was the Foot Recruit.

And yet she was not, the girl spoke calmly, taunting the gang leader, calling him a coward for attacking people who were in no shape to fight back. Never did she raise her voice, there was no shouting like the Foot Recruit would do. In a way that made sense, if the Purple Dragons from this dimension were different from the purple dragons from their own dimension, so was the Foot Recruit. The fact that she was on their side was yet another mind blower for April and Donnie.

"Kicking a man when he's down is no moral issue to us Karai!" Hun declared while Fong raised his blaster. Karai tensed up, knowing what that blaster was capable of but as Fong asked if he could shoot her, Hun revealed his arms which had been hidden all the time. while proclaiming that he would rip her to pieces himself using something she was very familiar with. Karai's eyes went wise when she saw what Hun was wearing.

"SHREDDER'S GAUNTLETS? Okay I'll admit it, I was NOT expecting to see that!" This was a problem, out of all the purple Dragons, Hun was the most capable warrior and with the gauntlets he was more dangerous than ever. Why weren't the guys here yet? Karai had to think quickly to have an edge here. "But I'm sorry to disappoint you Hun but you haven't got the lineage nor are you worthy enough to wield them."

Bam, that was a solid hit in the feels, even from behind his sunglasses, Karai could see the fire in Hun's eyes. "INSOLENT WENCH! So I have to prove my worth?!" he growled but what he did next surprised Karai as he suddenly turned his gaze away from her and firmly on the castaways, eyeing them with a hungry stare. "FINE KARAI, YOU'LL HAVE IT YOUR WAY! Fong, shoot the girl and the Turtle now!"

Instantly April and Donnie were in each other's arms after the command to commit murder was issued, they looked at the gang member who smiled at them while powering up his blaster. His eyes were empty, no compassion, no feelings whatsoever.

"Farewell April if only I could tell you that I..." Donnie whispered, he couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. April squeezed his hand in reply "Oh Donnie, I already know." she whispered as they heard the shot go off and at the same time a woman's voice shout "NO!"

For a few seconds there was an enormous amount of heat but as the two of them opened their eyes again, Donnie and April found that they were still pretty much alive, how was this possible? As the vision in their eyes returned, they became aware of a shape in front of them, it was that girl, that other Foot Recruit, she had caught the blast for them. "Oh my God, that hit her dead on, Donnie is she...?" April began, Donnie nodding fearfully "I'm afraid so."

As the smoke cleared away from her, Donnie and April could see how bad the beam had hit the Foot Recruit, her suit was almost completely blown away from her, her hair was all crisped up and her skin was very badly burned and at some places was bubbling. But much to their amazement, with a few coughs and a thick plume of smoke coming out of her mouth, the girl actually sat up again and spoke.

"Oh man. I almost forgot how powerful that beam was."

The Purple Dragons were just as amazed at the scene as April and Donnie were. Fong looked absolutely befuddled at the still warm blaster in his hands and at Karai "NO WAY! How did she survive that?"

"Heh, she's incredibly tough. Karai, you've won my respect!" Hun laughed before walking over to her and placing his right gauntlet underneath her chin and started to extend the middle blade ever so slightly. "But even if a nova beam couldn't kill you, I'm pretty sure a blade through your neck will! So any final words before I do so?"

Whatever answer he was expecting, surely was not what he got as Karai's eyes then twinkled and she got a smile on her lips. Hun looked in confusion, why should she be smiling? Karai then opened her mouth and whispered "Booyakasha!" which not nearly half a second later was followed by a very powerful pain in his jaw from a flying kick which landed right across his head and blew him several feet away from Karai.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

It took the Purple dragons several seconds to realize what was going on as Hun was knocked down to the kick Leonardo gave him. "The Turtles?" Sid exclaimed in the full surprise of their arrival. "What, were you expecting the Samurai Pizza cats?" came the sarcastic reply by Raphael as he and Michelangelo formed a protective barrier between the Castaways and the Purple dragons.

"Okay now I KNOW for sure that we're in an alternate reality if they are supposed to be us." Donnie spoke at the arrival of the Turtles, April nodding in agreement "They are you guys but are so different from you guys." For one thing these turtles were all of the same species, for all they knew, their Baron Drexum couldn't get hold of anything more diverse, IF their world had a Baron Drexum at all.

Karai looked up as a warm hand grabbed hers and slowly pulled her to her feet again. "Karai, I'm so sorry we couldn't be here earlier, are you okay?" Heh good old Leo, always the sentimental one. "No problem Leo, you're here now aren't you? I'll be fine!"

Donnie and April looked on in complete amazement "Okay, this is getting freaky, a Leo who doesn't use wisecracks and actually APOLOGIZES for his actions?" Donnie exclaimed, April nodding in agreement, their Leo would never behave that way. But there was something else, it was a girl thing, but she saw it when that Leo helped that girl up and to her amazement, handed her one of his blades so they could fight together. "And look at the connection he has with her, that also explains why she saved us. She's his girlfriend!"

But then as a reminder of their predicament, the pain of his broken foot had Donnie holler in pain and the fact that everything was twitching didn't help matters either. "Donnie, calm down! If you freak out now, you're only going to make that injury worse! Please calm down!" April urged while gently holding onto his shoulder. Then all of a sudden another voice spoke up.

"Your friend is right, if your leg starts twitching it likely means nerve damage. So if you move too much your body will go into shock! Calm down."

Donnie looked up and through his tears saw a Turtle, but this one was wearing a purple Bandana and across his back was a Bo staff. Next to him was a red haired girl wearing a black jumpsuit, the both of them looked at him with friendly facial expressions before the Turtle spoke once more. "You're a Donatello from another dimension aren't you? I'm your counterpart." Okay, now this was quite a revelation.

The Redhead then produced medical supplies and said "We'll take you to our lair where Donnie can fix your foot and you can recover."

Donnie looked on in bewilderment as his counterpart went to work on his foot, showing a trained eye and a big body of knowledge. It was almost awe inspiring to see him work the way he did, frankly he couldn't wait to sit down and talk with him, share his knowledge. But then the other Donnie turned to the redhead and spoke to her, unknowingly revealing the biggest difference between their two dimensions yet.

"Oh, that's a bad break, April get the Anesthetic ready!" At hearing him say that name, Donnie's eyes went wide and as he looked at April he saw that she had a similar expression on her face. This was amazing but he had to make sure.

"April? Is she April O'Neil?"

"Yes, you guys have an April too don't you?" came the reply.

"Indeed we do, that's her sitting next to me right now!"

It was as if the world had just stopped spinning as the two girls looked at each other, in utter bewilderment that they truly were each other's counterparts: April O'Neil the African-American girl who grew up on the streets and April O'Neil from Irish heritage, who was a full on Kunoichi of the Hamato clan. How on earth could they be the same person?

"LOOK OUT!"

Karai's voice shattered the moment as Fong once again fired his blaster, Both Aprils looked up but it was the Redhead who took action, as her body suddenly began to emit light and with an invisible wall of energy deflected the beam away from them. "That was way too close!" the Redhead exclaimed while her hands were still smoking.

April looked at what her counterpart had just done and was in awe, putting her hand on the other April's shoulder she went "You're a blue eyed ginger SUPER POWERS?" before laughing "When this is over, you really have to tell me about your heritage. Since you already know mine!"

Raphael, having seen it happen ran over to Fong, and while declaring his disgust over his action drove his sai into Fong's blaster making it explode in his hands, that was one weapon which never could do anybody else harm anymore. Raph took a look at Donnie taking care of the Castaways and the battle his brothers and Karai were fighting against the Purple Dragons. It was time to draw the line in the sand.

"Leo, Karai, I enjoy kicking the Purple Dragons' butts until their pelvises are backwards as much as the next guy. But isn't this a rescue mission? This battle is putting the ones we're here to save at risk!" April looked wide-eyed in sheer amazement at what she just heard, the Raphael she knew back home would NEVER say such a thing.

Leonardo turned to Karai "Raph is right but we can't let the purple dragons keep those weapons!" the latter then smiled to him with a knowing wink and went "I already made sure they won't." that made Leo look up, what was she on about? But whatever it was, it had to wait. "Donnie how long before we can leave?"

Donatello heard his counterpart say that the sedative would take five more minutes to put him under. So with an affirmative nod, he told him to go ahead and do it. As the fluid entered his blood stream he surrendered to the void.

Meanwhile Hun felt the steam coming out of his nostrils, there was no way in hell that he was going to let the Turtles leave the fight right there and then. When the Purple Dragons raided that Foot Clan storage and he found the gauntlets and put them on, he felt like something had changed. All his life he knew he was meant for something better, bigger, more powerful than he had been to that point. Wearing the Gauntlets gave him the confirmation of that feeling, he had given what he was about to reveal quite some thought.

"Enough of all of this, you've disrespected the Purple Dragons for far too long Karai, I will not allow you to leave this battle!" he roared while extending the blades of the gauntlets to full range, both a combination of sheer bluff and a manifestation of his anger. "YOU WON'T DENY THE NEW SHREDDER HIS VICTORY!" There, it had been done, Hun had laid it down in the open: HE was now the Shredder.

Karai stood there baffled at what she just heard Hun declare, but then her shoulders started to shake and her mouth curled up into a smile. Oh the nerve of that guy and the stupidity. She could no longer hold it in and burst into laughter. "Did you REALLY just name yourself the 'New Shredder?' " she managed to ask between hiccups of laughter.

Hun stopped dead in his tracks, this was infuriating, what was this, why was his declaration funny, why was Karai laughing? "Yes, I took that title since it was up for grabs, do you want to fight me for it?" He growled.

"No, since this was our very last fight anyway." Karai laughed while standing up straight but then her facial expression changed. "I shouldn't be laughing. the fact that you're going to die because of such a dumb mistake is actually quite tragic."

All of a sudden, the fighting stopped, the Purple dragons froze into place, what was going on? Seeing how she got their full attention Karai continued "So let me explain: when you were about to attack those wounded and helpless travelers, I made two phone calls. One to the Turtles and the other to the one who, as it turns out, will be your executioner!" Karai's face turned once more, she actually looked sad "Of course I had no way of knowing that that phone call would land you on death row." Karai continued before bowing. "For that I do apologize and bow to you."

For a few seconds the Purple dragons were frozen in fear, the purple dragons knew enough of Japanese culture to know that when senior bows to a junior, it was deadly serious. "Uh Hun, what is she talking about?" Sid shivered through his teeth when he found the power of speech once more.

"C..calm down you guys, she's trying to buy time! N..no need to be freaked out, she's bluffing!" Hun stuttered barely believing his own words but that HAD to be the case, Karai MUST be bluffing, or was she?

Tsoi and Fong believed that to be just as much the case as Hun himself believed it to be. "If that's really the case then she must have given an Oscar worthy performance." Fong agreed "She's totally serious Hun!"

Karai looked up, but this time her eyes were looking annoyed "Hun isn't the fact that I won this fight by default humiliating enough?" she growled, why wouldn't they get the hint already? "START RUNNING FOR YOUR LIVES YOU MORONS!"

Karai got four pairs of baffled eyes as a reply. Fine, if they weren't going to listen, it was all on them. Besides, they had wounded to take care of. Nodding to Michelangelo who used a smoke bomb, the heroes left the battlefield.

"Guys, I think I know who Karai called." Sid broke the silence "This is REALLY bad!"

"Yes I figured it out too." Tsoi joined in "This is not worth all the trouble!"

Fong looked at his fellow gang members and agreed, the Purple Dragons were formed as a street gang, extortion and petty crime was what they were in for, but this was well beyond their capabilities, they were in far too deep. It was time to abandon ship.

"So we all agree! Plan X-cape will start right now." This was a plan long in the planning, keep money to themselves, make sure there was a way out of the city should something like this ever occur. Fong was glad that he had been smart enough to having thought of it even back then. "Tsoi, empty our safe, there's around ten grand in there and we'll fly to Hong Kong Tonight!"

"WHAT?!" Hun couldn't believe his own ears, his own gang was abandoning him? "What is this Fong, did you forget who's in charge here? Nobody is leaving the country!" he roared swinging the blades at his gang members. But all he got in reply were three angry stares. Fong spoke up voicing the feelings of the others.

"Yes SHREDDER, we know YOU are the leader of the Purple Dragons!" Fong snorted "But we just disbanded, our lives are more important than your crazy idea about taking up the Shredder title!"

Hun was absolutely stunned at that. "What are you talking about? Taking up a title is standard issue with a gang!"

"In STREET culture yes. But with Japanese culture, taking over a title comes with something you simply cannot win from." Fong spoke calmly before turning to his fellow former gang members. "Come on you guys, let's go while we still can. Bye Shredder!"

Hun was left speechless as he watched the others make their way out of there, the way Fong put the emphasis on the word "Shredder", the fact that Karai called his declaration a dumb mistake which had doomed him, what was all the hubbub about having made a phone call about, who did she call? What did it all mean, what was he overlooking?

What did Fong say about how taking over a title is something different in Japanese gangs compared to normal street gangs, did it come with some kind of rite of passage, was there a kind of thing he had to go through to actually earn the title?

"Oh no." Hun broke out in a cold sweat as the reality hit him: they raided a Foot Clan storage, that second phone call Karai mentioned, it could only have been to THAT person, with which he also remembered exactly what that rite of passage was. "It's a fight to the death!"

"INDEED!" the growling voice of Tiger Claw called out as he emerged from the shadows, Hun was going to have a BAAAAD night...

It had been a long night for Donatello as his finished up the plaster cast around the foot of his counterpart. The surgery on his foot took way longer than expected. The fracture was pretty severe and required bone grafts and metal plates to keep it all in place. The mending was now a case of the other Donatello allowing himself the time to properly heal up.

As he gave Metalhead the final instructions to keep an eye on his patient, Donnie removed his rubber gloves and made his way into his living quarters and slipped between the sheets of his bed, surrendering himself to queen of the night and drifting away in sweet slumber.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wakey, wakey eggs and bakey, you're going home today!" a voice spoke out and with some nudging against her shoulder April O'neil returned back to the land of the living. She looked up at the person addressing her, it was somebody unfamiliar, putting on her glasses didn't really help her confusion. The place didn't look at all familiar either.

"Donnie..I mean OUR Donnie has finished fixing the foot of your Donnie. The two of you can go back in a couple of hours." the person who woke her up continued, it all came back, the inter dimensional travel, the Purple dragons, those strange Turtles, the heroic version of the Foot Recruit who saved their lives. She was at the lair of the other Turtles and the heroic Foot Recruit was the one who woke her up. A very nice smell filled the air. The Foot Recruit spoke up once more "But I thought you'd like something to eat before you go. April...I mean OUR April and I made breakfast."

Now that certainly was very welcome news as April had to admit that she was starving, with the very last traces of sleep leaving her eyes, she got a good look at that brave young woman to who she owed her life to. And was completely blown away by what she saw. "Holy mother... Judging by how you look, Donnie would make a fortune in Hollywood as a plastic surgeon!"

Karai was baffled, what was that all about? "Uh 'Judging by how I look?' what do you mean?"

"Girl, you sustained burns all over your body and your hair was completely crispy. And he fixed all of that so quickly" April resumed, reminding Karai in what terrible state the battle left her in and there she was, looking like brand new. Not even a single scar on her face.

"Haha, oh you shouldn't credit Donnie with that." Karai laughed but then April got the shock of her life as the girl's face suddenly began to chance, it went from her natural Asian golden skin tone to stark white and reptile scales appeared all over her face. "Ssshhhedding my ssskin isss one perk that comesss with not being human!" she spoke, revealing a forked tongue and emerald green eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" April gasped as the girl changed back "Yeah, it's freaky but it does come in handy I suppose. Gosh, I never even thanked you for helping us ...uh?"

"Karai and it was my pleasure." came the reply but then Karai got curious. "But I do have a question for you?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

Having met the alternate versions of the Turtles, Krang and even Shredder, Karai had been wondering about what she was about to ask for a long while now the opportunity to find out was there. "Do I have a counterpart in your reality?"

"I'm not sure if she's you but..." April began, recalling the encounters with Foot Recruit, who although looking the part, started to resemble Karai less and less with every second passing. Now that she knew about Karai being a mutant and also with Karai's composed behavior being totally different from the frenzied manner in which Foot Recruit spoke and fought. "Our version of the Foot clan does have a kunoichi who resembles you but we don't know her name just yet, she might be you but as for now, we don't know."

"She could be me..." Well that was that question answered but there was another one, ever since meeting the alternate version of Leo, she always remained curious. "But tell me, what is your Leonardo like, is he similar to mine?" she felt her face light up as the words left her mouth, why did she had to ask that?

April exploded in laughter at the question "So I was right!" she hiccuped in between breaths "The way the two of you behave around each other made me suspect that the two of you were an item. And no, they are NOTHING alike. Girl if I were to sum up the turtles in three words, it would be 'Full of themselves' and our Leo is the worst of the bunch: he's a braggart, undisciplined and a wise guy. No boyfriend material for your counterpart!"

"WAH-CHOO!" a dimension away Leonardo looked surprised, where did that come from, it wasn't cold, there were no pollen in the air. Was somebody talking behind his back?

Karai was disappointed, she would have liked it to learn that the relationship she and Leo had spanned inter dimensional realities, but apparently it didn't. "Oh well, their loss." she sighed before composing herself again. "Anyway, let me introduce you to our reality's great culinary delight: Pizza Gyoza!"

"Ooh, I really don't mind if you do, I'm starving!" came the enthusiastic reply as both girls made their way to the Kitchen.

"Oh wow!"

Donatello was blown away as he made his way into the Dojo area of the lair of his alternate reality hosts. After he had woken up, Raphael had kindly given him a tour of the place. Different reality also meant a different Raphael, this one was so different from his brain dead, obsessed with cell phones brother. As Raphael explained that how he and his brothers had been training since infancy and that their Master Splinter was a pretty strict teacher, Donatello felt a pang of shame. No wonder that their counterparts were such an effective fighting unit, it was all so different from what he was used to.

And so with his head hung low he admitted that in their reality "Training" is a dirty word and how their Leonardo would always insist on never fighting truly dangerous opponents, such as those violent Purple Dragons he and April encountered here. And how their Raphael wanted them to come across as heroes who never lose a fight.

As he looked up, Donnie finally saw something familiar about that alternate version of Raphael: eyes filled with Anger. As expected, Raphael started to rant about their ethics, how their Master Splinter taught him that the possibility of losing a battle made them stronger as a team. About how the Purple Dragons weren't "Truly dangerous", rather them being the "Level one boss fight." And concluding by telling him that skills don't grow on trees, they came from years of training and honing them.

Donatello sighed, he knew that Raphael was right but not about everything. "Actually, with us skills DID grow on trees. We were created using the DNA of martial arts movie star Lou Jitsu. Our skills came to us without effort, we were born with them." But wait a minute, did he just admit that he and his brothers were a bunch of incompetent fools? No, never!

"And I speak for all of us as a team, that you're an even bigger failure if you admit to having lost a match in the first place, so in what way are you guys better anyway?" There, now try to counter THAT!

"Looks like you've gotten that movie star level ego from that Joe Jitsu character too." Raphael growled while looking at this snotty, arrogant piece of work. "Buster, you might be Donnie's counterpart and an ally to us, but that really doesn't keep me from breaking your other foot!"

"THERE, NOW YOU FINALLY HEARD IT FROM SOMEBODY ELSE DONNIE!" April's voice called out when she along with the other April and Donnie walked into the Dojo. "Does the name 'Albearto' ring a bell? Of course not your EGO never allows you to admit to making mistakes. Face it Donnie, if it weren't for me, you'd have NOBODY!" That made the other April and Donnie exchange a glance did she REALLY mean all of that?

That intrusion was something Donnie hadn't been waiting for."Why did you have to bring that up and make me look bad in front of our new friends... UH, I Mean... THAT NEVER HAPPENED!"

"What never happened Donnie?"

"The creation of Albearto!"

"Oh then how come you know his name?"

"Err... WHAT NAME?"

As their counterparts went at each other, the other April and Donnie looked on amused, this was oddly familiar.

But all of a sudden April's fury made way for tears and with a strong clench to his shoulders and a quiver in her voice she went on about out of their depth the both of them were in this weird world. Where the most deadly opponents they ever faced were considered to be "Level one boss fight material" And how even though she is as nice as she ever was going to be, her super powered counterpart made her feel so inadequate which was a downer. And how knowing his brothers, the other turtles weren't even looking for them.

That revelation made everybody in the Dojo look up in great surprise.

"Wait a minute Dudette, not to interrupt the husband and wife banter here, but what do you mean that the other usses aren't looking for you?" Michelangelo spoke up, he found it very tough to believe that those other Turtles wouldn't even put in an effort to start looking for their Donnie and April. "Whenever one of us gets abducted, or imprisoned or send off to a different dimension, the first thing we always do is start looking for them!"

"I agree with Michelangelo." Karai joined in "Are the turtles in your dimension so uncaring that they just left you to die?"

"Not exactly." Donnie rolled his eyes, different dimension, different turtles and different responsibilities. What is perfectly normal for him and his brothers was something completely alien to these turtles. "The others have very short attention spans, knowing Raph he probably is too busy putting up stupid clips of Pigeons with Pizza online than to actually stage a rescue mission." He could actually see Raph being giddy about starting an entire FaceSpace page about that topic and getting thousands of likes.

April meanwhile felt sorry for her counterpart, out of her comfort zone, jealous and scared of the fact that her counterpart had super powers. She had to do something to help the poor girl out. "I didn't think you'd feel so insecure. But I can help you out by giving you some of my powers."

At hearing that the other April's eyes lit up "Are you serious, that would be so cool!" but then she tamed her enthusiasm down again "But I have no way to pay you back." her counterpart smiled warmly.

"My DNA is fifty procent alien, it's no big deal. And let's be honest, us Aprils must look out for each other." come the reply as the older girl looked at her enthusiastic counterpart.

"FIFTY PROCENT ALIEN?" Donnie couldn't believe his own ears, a little worried but also intrigued to what that meant, he turned to his counterpart. "So is she going to transfer that power using a probe going into..."

"Get you shell out of the gutter and SHUT UP!" came the blunt interruption which stopped his question from becoming inappropriate.

And so April explained to her counterpart the process of the transfer, what it would involve and that the transfer itself felt like putting your fingers into an electric socket. The other April didn't look fazed and gave her the go ahead. At which the strawberry blonde young woman put her hands on the other April's shoulders and the both of them lit up as the power transfer commenced.

"Ah I feel the power..." a devious smile appeared on the younger girl's face "Oh, hihihi, so it actually involves THAT? And I do understand why it would work with me!" Before she started to laugh out loud.

"There it is done." April breathed heavily, transferring her power was very hard work. "This new power will serve you well as a young woman in New York City, as much as it served me."

"Okay, I'm curious, what kind of power did you get from her?" Donnie spoke when seeing how fired up April was after the power transfer. The girl smirked at him and said that he would find out once they were back home before anger crept back into her voice once more and she spoke about how Raphael would be the first she would use this power against. As pay back for leaving the both of them stranded.

A few minutes later they were back in the alley where it all began and Donnie brought out a Kraang dimensional portal put in the coordinates to the home dimension of the other Donnie and April. As the image came through he asked the both of them to verify.

At seeing the "Albearto" pizza place, April laughed and gave Donnie a playful shunt "And yes indeed, there's no mistaking it, the pizza place is a dead give away, isn't it Donnie?" at which the latter just grunted and went that he just wanted to have it all over with.

"So this is goodbye" The red headed April spoke to her counterpart "And hey meeting you was a real trip, you and I are so similar and yet so different."

"Girl that's MY line!" came the reply "I never thought I'd be a blue eyed, alien girl in another dimension. It's just so kick ass to know!"

But while both Aprils took the opportunity to say goodbye, Karai reminded Donnie that he still had a broken foot and that they travel through the portal would likely result in another 30 foot fall which could possibly worsen his injuries. At which she offered that everybody come along and help him get in there. At which Donnie laughed and politely declined that offer. Because with the opening of the portal the WIFI connection to his own Lab was restored making it that he could summon his flight pack. Before pushing a button on his goggles and moments later had the said flight pack arriving and securing itself onto his shell.

"And this is why I prefer the latest tech over your found-in-the-sewer machines, dear counterparts!" Donnie spoke while proudly showing off the machine. Raphael once again began to look disapprovingly, growling at him how snotty he was but before he could do anything else...

"AND THIS DONNIE, IS WHY I PREFER THAT YOU WOULD STOP BITING THE HANDS THAT FED YOU, MENDED YOUR FOOT AND OFFERED US A PLACE TO STAY WHILE YOU RECOVERED!"

As April's tirade finished and she redrew from his face, Donnie was at first stunned but quickly acknowledged her point. "The only way to stop you from making an even bigger fool of yourself in front of the people who saved our lives is to leave!" April added before taking place on the back of his flight pack and the both of them took to the sky.

At seeing all of that happen, the other April and Donnie had to hold in their laughter, it was all too familiar to them. To think they used to be just like that. Some things apparently DO cross dimensions and realities.

Donnie then gave a knowing look to April and went "I never asked him about it but do you think they've actually acknowledged it to each other?"

"When transferring my power, I read her mind and she wanted nothing more than to do just that!" Came the reply "So for them it's only a matter of time."

With a final goodbye and a "Cowabunga!" for good measure, the two castaways flew through the portal and the portal closed behind them. Leaving the Turtles and their allies to look on in wonder.

"Urgh! I've got to hand it to that little snot; that flight pack he made is the RADDEST thing ever!" Raphael grumbled, honor to those who deserve it. Leo agreed and went on that if they ever got to visit that reality they might have flight packs for their own. But as the group turned to walk away Karai noticed something on the ground where the portal had been.

Reaching down and picking it up, her insides went cold, she recognized that thing and if the reason why it lying there was true, it meant that something really bad had happened right under their noses. She quickly notified to Leo about what she found and that they should search the neighborhood to make sure that the worst case scenario had not happened right there and then.

"That was quite the adventure!" April spoke as she and Donnie flew through the air over New York city, THEIR New York City. It was just so good to be back home. THIS version of New York City, as the one where everything made sense. As the both of them celebrated the feeling of how good it felt to be back home they conversation went from about how harrowing their near death experience was to the people they met. How rad Karai had been, how different and yet how similar their own counterparts were from themselves. In particular that world's April.

"Speaking of her, did you notice that Karai and their Leo weren't the only ones having a romance?" April spoke before going quiet, a blush started to form on her face before she slowly continued "I...I kinda wish we were like that..."

Donnie's reaction was unexpected "Heh, kinda hard to miss the interaction between those two." he laughed but continued in a softer tone of voice. "But hey if you want us to be like that, why not?"

All of a sudden the air turned thick, the tension was so dense that you could cut it a knife but the tension was one of pure joy. April and Donnie having just admitted their feelings, it was such a revelation and a blissful one at that.

But acting out on their feelings had to wait because they had just arrived home and there was a small matter that had to be dealt with first.

Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo were sitting around in a circle around Raphael's I-pad, they never even noticed April and Donnie coming in.

"Dude look at all the likes we got on FaceSpace for our 'Pigeons who eat pizza' page, it's off the scale!" Mikey spoke as Raph hugged him and Leo tight.

"I never thought it'd do this well." The big turtle spoke, on the verge of tears "I'm feeling so warm inside because of it!"

"That sure was well worth all the time we had put in it!" Leonardo agreed, time well spend, what else could they have spend their time on?

"SO WE WERE RIGHT!"

The Turtles looked up, April was standing to their right, her face red with anger and when turning to the left, there was Donnie holding his tech staff, sparking with energy but they also noticed his foot in a cast. Oh yeah... They should have spend some time on THAT matter too.

"We already figured that you weren't going to properly stage a rescue mission because your love for your Face Space page would distract you from doing so!" April growled.

"While WE were stuck with no weapons and me with a broken foot in a strange dimension." Donnie continued before doing his best John Cleese impersonation "So to say it in UK English 'We're cross with you!' "

Raph started to blubber about how sorry he was for having pushed the both of them into the warp but that he genuinely thought he'd be doing Donnie a favor since he wanted to know where it led. And tried to justify the fact that their FaceSpace page always came first because people these days find it rude if you don't update daily.

April wasn't having any of that, leaving them to die in a strange dimension was much ruder than missing a single daily update on FaceSpace. All of a sudden her body began to emit light as she tapped into the power she got from the other April. A power which involved a Ninjitsu technique.

"Leo, Mikey, take out your phones and start filming because I have something for your FaceSpace pages. It's a power I got from my counterpart called the..." She paused a moment, bracing herself.. "DRAGON TAIL!"

And with a move as graceful as any professional ballet dancer coupled with deliberate intent, her foot slammed into Raph's crown jewels.

"Dude, the 'Dragon tail' and she kicked Raph so hard in HIS tail and..." Leo laughed but was quickly silenced by Mikey who in doing so spared him and Leo going through the same ordeal.

But all was well, they were back home, back where they belonged. Leaving the other Turtles, April and Donnie flew off and enjoyed the sight of New York at night. Until Donnie decided to speak up about what they had decided a little while earlier.

"But about us being boyfriend and girlfriend thing..." he tentatively began, looking at April who now sported the warmest, most loving smile on her face. "How should we go at it?"

"Well..." she began while moving in closer and taking his hands into hers "We could always start this traditionally: with a kiss." before moving in.

The world could have stopped spinning and the two of them wouldn't have noticed. There was nothing, only the two of them, everything else just vanished as their kiss deepened and became more urgent. The magic didn't stop after the two of them pulled apart, basking in the after glow, the two of them melted in each other's arms.

"I just LOOOOVE being a turtle!" Donnie sighed in total bliss.

"So you're sure that it happened that way?"

Leonardo asked with a worried tone in his voice as he and Karai were going over what could only be described as being a war zone. The Latter responding by holding up the thing she found at the place where the portal was, not nearly a 100 yards away.

"No doubts whatsoever Leo. This vile piece of scrap metal is Hun's golden medal. He must have lost it." She huffed looking in disgust at the said object. "And he has every reason to flee the city with Tiger Claw after him."

"Well, we still have to hear from the others about the Purple Dragons' whereabouts to make absolutely sure. But Holy Chalupa, when I fought my death match against the Foot, I faced boot bots, Shredder's mutants and Shredder himself in that order." Leo spoke not even trying to hide how impressed he was at the sight of an uncountable amount of broken Footboots all around him. "Footbots are NO JOKE and he has been fighting hundreds of unrelenting, adaptive Footbots for the last two days and survived all that? Wow!"

"Yes, I have to hand it to him, that IS impressive!" Karai begrudgingly agreed, knowing Tiger Claw he probably wouldn't have bothered taking out Hun by himself, as he was way beneath him. Besides, sending wave after wave of Footbots to take him out was quite a cruel method, one she approved of.

Leo switched on his T-Phone and opened a conference call. First hearing from April about how the Purple Dragons had been filmed by security cameras at the JFK airport as they boarded flights to Hong Kong, but how Hun wasn't with them.

Then Raph and Casey Jones reported from the Purple Dragons' old hide out, finding it completely ravaged and abandoned, the Dragons took what they could and left, no sign of Hun having been there since.

The last report came from Michelangelo who from Murakami's shop reported that the very last time anybody had seen Hun was during the night of the battle.

"So to sum it all up: Fong, Tsoi and Sid fled the country and Hun vanished without a trace!" Raphael simply couldn't hide his disappointment, a sentiment shared by Casey who grumbled that without the Purple Dragons, his daily exercise had gone.

"Dudes, Dudettes, look at it from the bright side, people like Murakami are finally rid of the extortion practices the Purple Dragons placed on them." Mikey replied, annoyed with Raph and Casey's attitudes.

Karai changed into her serpent form and started to use her keen sense of smell to put together the final piece of the puzzle. "It sssseeemsss I wasss right about Hun'ssss dissssappearenssssse." She hissed while walking around the spot where the portal had been. "Hisss sssscent endsss right where the dimensssional portal wasss. He mussst have jumped in at the firssst opportunity!"

"Well at least we know what happened, but I guess we'll never know HOW it happened." Leo murmured. There simply was no way of knowing.

There was no way he could have known about how just an hour ago, as the two guests made their way through the portal, Hun had been at the other end of the street on the roof fighting his death match against the Footbots.

Tiger Claw had given him a fair chance, Hun was allowed to keep Shredder's gauntlets, if only to prove that he really was worthy to take over the Shredder's title. THAT in itself was actually quite a nice gesture but the fact that Tiger Claw made very clear that he saw no value in taking Hun out himself was extremely humiliating. But even without having to fight Tiger Claw, Hell on earth had been released onto him, wave after wave of Footbots, unrelenting and without mercy. The Gauntlets sure had proven their worth as Hun had been fighting for his life for the better part of two days.

Much like the other Purple Dragons, Hun had withheld some cash for himself to use for emergency situations, between the non-stop fights he had managed to get his hands on the stash but actually fleeing the city had become an impossible dream to fulfill. Exhausted and outgunned, Hun had to be honest with himself, it looked like that really was it.

Until he spotted a light from the opposite of the street, wasn't that a Kraang portal to another dimension? Oh yes, it so totally was! Feeling so revitalized by seeing a way out, Hun let out a shout of joy and jumped from the building into the portal, dropping his golden medal in the process. Leaving it where Karai would find it.

But who cared about a golden medal, he was SAFE! There was no way Tiger Claw could get to him now. Looking around him, Hun took in his options: he should book a hotel so he could take a bath and sleep. But before all of that, why not get something to eat and the Pizza place he landed right in front of would do nicely, thank you very much.

As Hun made his way in, he considered ordering the biggest, most elaborately topped Pizza he could buy, and why not, he escaped with his life and that was cause for celebration. Snickering to himself as he tried to imagine Tiger Claw's face as the later would find out that he actually escaped and took Shredder's gauntlets with him.

"H'mmm It is indeed as you said it is Karai." Tiger Claw spoke while sniffing out Hun's scent and coming to the same conclusion "Hun's scent ends exactly where the portal was. And since I can't sense any nervous energy from either of you, I know that that both were telling me the full truth here. Hun is gone from this world. Very unlikely to return!"

Karai rolled her eyes "Heh, good riddance! I doubt that there's anybody in THIS world who shall miss him."

"Very well, the Foot Clan shall declare Hun as deceased!"

Karai couldn't help but to smile at the whole thing. Asking Leo and Tiger Claw if her notion that none of them could be bothered to chase after Hun and retrieve him from that other world, was the correct one. Tiger Claw acknowledged that, repeating that as far as the Foot Clan was concerned Hun was dead and there would be no reason to bring a dead man back. To which Leo added that he already gave Donnie the order to contact the other Turtles about Hun being in their world, supplying as much information about him that they could use to bring him down if needed.

"This concludes our business meeting. As a representative of the Foot Clan I wish the both of you a pleasant night." Tiger Claw spoke before vanishing into the night.

As she and Leo made their way to the lair Karai couldn't help but to joke how Hun had made his bed and now had to sleep in it. Unaware that in that other world, Hun had rented a hotel room and was doing just so.

But before he had gone to sleep, Hun realized that that little cash he had wouldn't be enough to not only survive but to thrive in this new world. It would appear that he needed to take action if he were to get his hands on more cash and there was one sure way he could so do. It would be a return to life of crime, but only once.

"April, Donnie, did you get in touch with our counterparts and tell them about Hun?"

Leo spoke when he and Karai made their way back to the lair but he already got his answer by the body language that his two team mates displayed. "URGH! You have no idea how we tried." April grunted in frustration. Making a slumped over Donnie look up and join in.

"When that April and Donnie told us about how dumb our counterparts were, we took it all with a grain of salt. But by Ahab's harpoons, their accounts were so spot on!" Donnie almost cried out before recounting that they successfully managed to get a phone connection going between the two realities but when they spoke to Raphael's counterpart, the latter flat out refused to take them seriously, refused to give the phone to either April or Donnie, who were actually in the back ground since they could hear their voices. Raphael eventually hung up and blocked the number.

Leo and Karai looked at each other in shock, talk about a perfect world for Hun to have ended up in. Looks like those turtles were WORSE than the ones from the eighth dimension who fought alongside them against Shredder and Krang. Their Donnie mentioned mystical weapons but what good were those Mystical weapons when wielded by IDIOTS?

"Okay, so they're as smart as a pile of Cinder blocks! Don't forget that cinder blocks can still be made into a wall!" Karai spoke, sounding very much like her father, before arguing that their reality also had their own Foot Clan and the Turtles had been able to stand against them and survive and that she was sure that they could manage to deal with Hun, if not in their first encounter, sure enough in the second one.

But then her tone of voice changed "But PLEASE let me be right about all of that! Please let me be right!"

With a sheer explosion of glass shards, the glass door of a building belonging to the New York City band shattered as the body of Michelangelo was flung through. Ending up in the office space division of that bank, spooked and scared the workers made a run for it, leaving the unconscious turtle lying on the floor.

Hun was enjoying this, not only did his robbery nab him several millions of dollars but the lack of actual teamwork and fighting capabilities made the Turtles in this dimension very easy to take on and actually beat. Years of frustration of having his plans thwarted by the Turtles just came out as he tore through them as a buzz saw through a wooden beam.

"Raph, who the hell is this guy? He's beating our asses like it's going out of style!" Leo's voice betrayed his fear, so far, all of their opponents had been Yokai, mutants, Foot Clan and even pro wrestlers. None of them actually very dangerous, but here was somebody who fought to a much higher degree in intensity and it was somebody they never saw before.

Raph let out a shout in frustration, the bank was still full of people who in their blind panic made it impossible to properly fight back against this guy without endangering everybody. In addition, the encapsulated space of the bank itself made it impossible for the Turtles to use their weapons' mystical abilities.

"Oh you guys have no idea how satisfying this feels to me! In my own dimension I never won from the Turtles!" Hun laughed at the confused and frustrated faces of his adversaries. Before recounting that he heard April calling their team "Inept" and fighting like their trained using B-rated martial arts movies.

At hearing that Raph's eyes went wide, wait a minute, that sounded uncomfortably familiar. "Other dimension? Oh no, it's about that Phone call!"

"Phone call, WHAT phone call, what are you talking about Raph?" Leo asked, cocking a suspicious eye at the leader of the team, there apparently had been something he, nor the rest of the team had not been made aware of.

"Well, yeah er... After April and Donnie arrived back home yesterday, we got a phone call coming in from a guy who claimed to be Donnie's counterpart. He was blabbing about how one of their villains caught a ride through the dimensional portal." Raph began before continuing in a very small and soft voice "But I laughed it off, broke the connection and blocked the number..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Leo exploded.

"Oh this is GRAND!" So your counterparts called you and you actually hung up on them." Hun laughed mockingly, it was enough to make you weep with how stupid the Turtles of this dimension were. "Let me be generous, I'll stop this humiliating defeat I made you go through right now."

"But first..." Hun moved swiftly behind Leonardo before driving one of his gauntlets into the latter's right leg, the turtle screaming in pain at the attack he never saw coming. "I'll make you sure can't follow me!"

"Why you..." Raph growled while powering up his mystical tonfu, his red aura expanding with his growing anger. "You mess with my brothers and you'll get the yellow beat off of your jumpsuit! You're gonna die for that!"

"NO RAPH DON'T!"

Leonardo quickly reminded Raph of the danger of unleashing such a powerful attack inside a building full of people, the causality rate would be too great to justify. Raph stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the people fleeing the scene, looking at Mikey lying broken and bleeding in the pile of glass, look at Leo who was clutching his wounds and looking at him with a "It's not worth it Raph." look on his face and looking at Hun.

"Well then Wugui, it is up to you!" Hun laughed at his opponent's impossible dilemma. There was no way Raphael could turn this around in his favor and he knew it.

"FINE!" Raph shouted in resignation "Take the stinkin' money and GO!"

At which Hun laughed, telling him that he would gladly fulfill that wish and that it was "Nice to beat you." before disappearing with the puff of a smoke bomb

Raph stood there fuming, so all of their prior victories added up to that, they were hung to dry by a thug who was no Yokai, no mutant, having no super powers whatsoever. "Some heroes we are..." he growled.

"No Raph, please listen to me..." Leo started but was very rudely interrupted by Raph venting his pent up rage in a full voiced rant.

"LISTEN TO YOU?! THE FACT THAT WE NEVER FACED ANYBODY TRULY DANGEROUS BEFORE IS BECAUSE WE ALWAYS LISTENED TO YOUR ARGUMENTS ABOUT NOT BEING READY TO FACE PEOPLE LIKE THE GUY WE JUST LET GO. BECAUSE OF EASY VICTORIES WE NEVER REALLY GOT FORMIDABLE AS A TEAM OURSELVES! YOU ARE JUST AS MUCH THE BLAME HERE!"

Raph look at Leo, shocked at his own behavior. "Well..err... I'll get the turtle tank and get us home." Raph sighed before walking off, leaving Leo to ponder the truth behind what Raph just said.

The fact that Raph was right hurt more than the wounds he had on his leg. It was indeed thanks to Leo's insistence that the Turtles wouldn't fight anybody formidable that they never grew as a fighting unit. But it was his love for victory, he WANTED them to win all of the time, that drove that decision. And with each fight the team would grow stronger anyway. Was he wrong about that all along?

At that moment a throwing knife with a note attached embedded itself into the floor next to Leo. Leo picked it up and read it "You did nothing wrong, get well soon." it said in a feminine style of hand writing. Leo looked over his shoulder at the direction the thing came from.

Foot Recruit had seen the full battle, how the Turtles fought at the best of their abilities and stood no chance against this new guy in town. The intensity of the battle left her in awe and yet also made her feel sorry for the unfortunate Turtles. When she noticed that Leo was looking at her, she winked and blew him a kiss.

"Perhaps there's a silver lining to all of this after all." Leo smiled.

"Hello, Donatello from the K-12 dimension, this is your counterpart from the R-18 dimension speaking are you receiving me?"

"Yes, I can receive you loud and clear, which means that your idiot brother has finally fessed up about our phone call about our dangerous hitchhiker import to your world." Came the reply and Donnie had to snicker at the tone of voice of his counterpart, it was just so familiar. But there was very little reason for laughter. Telling the other Donnie about how the others had encountered Hun and how the latter had simply destroyed the team.

Donnie looked around him, Mikey was bandaged up, had suffered a broken arm, Leo had his leg in bandages and Raphael was crying. Crying, because master Splinter, to punish Raph for endangering the team by not telling them about the phone call, had Donnie pull Raph's beloved "Pigeons who eat pizza" FaceSpace page off the web.

"But with only your Raph left unhurt, can you guys go on the hunt for Hun?" a girl's voice came through the machine.

"Oh hi April, nice to hear you. And I'll be honest, NO, we cannot patrol the city, but we've got back up, a B-team if you will. In our absence we'll have Bullhop, Frankenfoot, Sunita and Piebald keeping an eye on things."

"As your doctor I must say that it was a good decision to have others help you out, how's your foot doing?" Donnie asked after which he got an excruciating reply about the latter working on an exoskeleton of a better design than anything he would make, Donnie and April winced in annoyance. God his counterpart was such an egomaniac. "You're a humble and down to earth as ever... You're welcome! "

Then came the sound of somebody taking away the microphone and a girl's voice spoke up. "Indeed. Donnie's old habits are hard to get rid of and I wish he'd let his foot heal instead of stuffing it in his mouth all of the time!"

"April! So good to hear you." April spoke to hearing her counterpart's voice "How have you been?"

Donnie was equally glad to hear her voice "We didn't know you had been there all along!"

In the other dimension, April and Donnie exchanged a look and a blush as April revealed that as his steady girlfriend, it was only right for her to be at Donnie's side all of the time.

"Congratulations!" April almost squealed in delight. "Although to be fair, we both saw it. We recognized the signs, We knew it was just a matter of time before you guys would hook up."

"And mutant turtles are 80 procent human. So you don't have tow worry about compatibility." Donnie added, knowing full well that their counterparts would eventually engage into some experimental activities, just as he and his own April had done.

"Heh, I already know that MY Donnie is more human than the boys in school." April laughed before continuing in a tone of voice which betrayed how happy she was "And we always have been there for each other, it all feels so natural. You guys and Leonardo and Karai showed us the way forward and we thank you for that."

"You're welcome but I'm pretty sure that that wasn't the sole reason for getting in contact with us." Donnie's voice went serious again. "Did your allies run into Hun and captured him, because if so, it's not a good idea to send him over, he has a death warrant on his head."

April nodded, acknowledging that they already knew about that and that their allies hadn't captured Hun but instead found something else and that Donnie was sending it over as she spoke. Indeed a small portal opened at the said objects came through. Donnie and April's eyes went wide when they saw what it was with Donnie muttering to his counterpart that they had just saved their world from more rogues trying to invade just to get their hands on it. And April using her T-phone straight away to let Karai know about this game changer.

"So they found Shredder's gauntlets and returned them to us. That is indeed good news, I will broker a deal with Tiger Claw." Karai spoke while getting up from her bed in her suite at Shredder's former lair, the phone call had interrupted the aftermath of an eventful night. "Yes, your fears were well founded. I was made aware of several rogues planning to travel to their world and retrieve the gauntlets as they are worth several millions on the black market. I shall see to it that they will return to Japan via Tiger Claw."

As her phone call with April came to a close Karai remarked that it indeed paid dividends to keep the truce between them and Tiger Claw's Foot clan intact. "What? You can't reach Leo? So he turned his phone off? Don't worry, I'll let him know about this when he comes around again."

As Karai turned the phone off, she turned her gaze at the bed where Leo was sleeping like a baby, it had been a very eventful night indeed...

"Your love is cradled in knowing, eyes in the mirror still expecting their prey. Sensing too well that the journey is done. There is no turning back, no. There is no turning back, on the run"

The music sounded from I-phone in Donnie's hand as he and April were enjoying the Harlem morning from the roof of one of the buildings overlooking the famous overhead pass of the railway line. It had been several days since they had sent the gauntlets back to the other dimension and things had settled down.

April remarked how beautiful the song was that Donnie had been playing and inquired about its title. Donnie replied that it was called "Big log" by a singer called "Robert Plant before adding that the song was older than both their ages combined. Before he let his eye meander as the song and Harlem in the morning merged into one.

"There's something bothering you Donnie." Heh good old April, she always knew "So please tell me, what's up?"

"Well yesterday I got a call back from Leo and Karai telling us to be careful. Stating that she had been used as bait twice to get to the turtles and their master Splinter." Donnie sighed as April sat down next to him. "A true horror story, the reason why she's a mutant is solely on account of their Foot Clan wanting to get back on their Splinter. She lost her humanity then and there."

"Leo recounted that no physical injury he ever sustained came anywhere NEAR the pain he felt when he saw her mutation happen." Donnie continued while gently grabbing April's hands "I'm so afraid that our bad guys will go after you as soon as they know we're an item. We have to keep a lid on things April!"

It was just the slightest of a change in sound which made the two of them grab their baseball bat and Bo staff as just a second later four origami Foot soldiers descended upon them. But that sole second was enough for Donnie and April taking those Foot soldiers down.

Of course, this IS New York, it is impossible to keep secrets in the city that never sleeps.

"So much for being careful about who knows." Donnie laughed at the situation despite himself.

"Why should we hide it anyway? Let's let everybody know!" April smiled before the two of them embraced and locked lips.

"We should have told them."

Karai spoke up while blocking a kick coming from Leo and then giving him one in return which was blocked by him. Sparring was their way of waking up.

"We just hadn't figured it out just yet!" Came his reply to her statement.

"And yet, if it's so obvious, why didn't we see it?"

"Nobody's perfect!"

"So we agree on this Leo-kun?"

"No further debate needed, Miwa-chan."

At which the two of them gently ended up in an embrace and a long kiss. But their subject of their conversation was too serious for them to let go.

"Hun left the gauntlets at his hotel room where their allies found them. That was NOT a mistake on his part, he WANTED them to find them."

Leo nodded. "Indeed, it was to lead them away from his trail, making it so he could vanish from their New York City, assume an new identity and disappear."

Yes, the big question remained, where did Hun go, the two of them pondered the question that they probably never find the answer for, Leo concluded that at least that other world was a better prison for Hun than a cell at Alcatraz.

"Blast you turtle! You are a tough nut to crack. But mark my words, I shall break through that shell of yours!"

The people around him looked surprised, at which Hun laughed and turned his attention to the Sea Turtle lying on the table in front of him "Nah, I'm only kidding, You won't even notice the radio transmitter as we glue it to your shell. Just a few more minutes and you'll be set free to roam the ocean."

Hun then stepped away from the table, allowing his fellow scientists from the Green Shepherd conservation society to take over and set the Turtle free. At sea, on board of a ship, not be in change, it was so different from his old life but he loved it. It was at that time that a man approached him. "Ah so you must be the new guy! I'm captain Watts Paulsson." the guy spoke shaking Hun's hand.

"Pleased to meet you captain, the name is Long, Zi Long!" Yes, that was yet another thing that the bank robbery allowed him to do, take on a new name. Although, anybody who knew a bit of Chinese would have gotten the hint straight away, as "Zi Long" was Chinese for "Purple Dragon"

"So, Mr. Long, not that any of it is my business and I'm not going to question your integrity but I recognize a former convict when I see one." The captain spoke firmly, clearly he wanted to see what kind of person he was dealing with. "Your dragon tattoos are a dead give away, please tell me what brings you to my ship?"

And so Hun told the Captain about after having a little too many run ins with both the law and other criminals out for his hide, he decided that it was time for a change. He had made a lot of mistakes and had been given a second chance and wasn't going to let that go to waste. And as both to redeem himself and because he needed a new purpose in life he joined the Green Shepherd Conservation Society.

The Captain congratulated Hun on turning his life around. Before relaying the story about one rich American guy who wanted to remain anonymous, who had donated a lot of cash so they could buy the very ship which they were using to conduct research into the life of Sea Turtles.

Hun smiled, knowing very well who the anonymous benefactor was. When he made the donation, he suggested a name for the ship, "Murasaki Ryu" which again was a hint to his past, since it meant "Purple Dragon" in Japanese.

Hun took a sip of his cup of coffee as the Murasaki Ryu made her way through the waves. New name, new life, permanent home on the oceans, fat chance the Turtles, Tiger Claw, Karai or anybody from the Purple Dragon Gang for that matter, would EVER find him here.

As the Captain finished his tale about how thankful he was to nameless benefactor, Hun turned to the captain and went "I guess that guy is just like me, he owes everything to the Turtles!"

**The End.**

**Notes:** This is a story version of a Fancomic I did which can be read here.

rastasaiyaman/gallery/69812100/teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-a-weird-world

I recently saw my first pair of episodes of "Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Which were "Origami Tsunami" and "Donnie's gifts" and they were kind of a shock to the system.

\- Leonardo's constant joking was grating, he reminded me of Human Torch in "Fantastic Four, the world's greatest heroes" another guy who has no idea how tiring he is.

\- Raphael, big dumb jock.

\- Donatello, obnoxious wise guy.

\- Michelangelo still is Michelangelo, of all of them he's changed the least.

But I did notice that apparently "Apritello" still survives. Which gave me an idea, what if "Rise" Donnie and April end up in the 2012 universe and see their counter parts?

So while the comic was a lot of work and a lot of fun to do, I wondered if the plot would work as a story onto itself too. So I went to work creating the story you have just read. I kept the dialog intact, while elaborating more on the feelings of the characters as they went through the scenes.


End file.
